My Immaculate Dream
by Muse's Inspiration
Summary: [StormNightcrawler] Thoughts that make some whole.


**My Immaculate Dream**

**Type of Story: **Standalone

**Characters: **Nightcrawler/Storm

**Feedback:** Emily_joyner@ureach.com  (_Please_?? I love feedback!!)

**Website:**

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own them, I only play with them… 

**Additional Disclaimer**:  I'd like to **_think_ that I'm being original here, but more than likely I'm not.  If anyone else has read anything like this, please let me know so that I can give credit where it's due!**

**Song fic**:  Come Undone by Duran Duran

(Words in _italics are song lyrics)_

_Lost, in a snow filled sky_

_We'll make it all right, to come undone._

_                                                -Duran Duran_

'She walks in beauty, like the night'.  Trite, I know.  But it's how I feel when I see her.  She's beauty personified.  I have never seen such as her.  Her skin mocha, like the finest of chocolates and her hair the whitest of pure driven snow, is all beauty you hope to see but never dream you will.  Her voice is the most cultured, soothing sound that you could ever hope to hear in your terror-filled dreams.  She is all that one man could hope to have, hope to hold, hope to love… hope to have love him.

I am that man.

She is an immaculate dream, made real.  I've waited for her my whole life, without even being aware of it.  All my sins that I tattooed my angelic script onto myself in penitence for were sins that I imagined I made against her, my dream angel made flesh.  When she looks at me, she does not see the sinning monster that I see when I look in the mirror.  She sees a man that she wishes to spend her life with.

When did I become that man?  How did I become that man?

I sometimes feel as if I'm falling apart at the seams.  She takes my heart, all the pieces of it, and places them together, but I still feel as if I'm falling apart.  I can't explain the feelings that are within me.  It takes time to feel these things, doesn't it?  Shouldn't it take time, patience, understanding to feel this connection another person?  Shouldn't it take time to feel as if you could come undone by a simple look or word from someone such I feel when I am with her?

The wildness of these emotions frightens us both.  I am a monster, a freak; I was in a circus as a sideshow attraction.  She is a Goddess.  She is the epitome of all that I yearn for; all that I have dreamed of and of what I have hoped for to come to me and say that she is mine.  I try to keep the fear outside.  I do not wish for anything to mar the perfection of this feeling that I have for once discovered is being returned to me fully and unabashedly.  She makes me feel wild and untamed, like the wind that howls in the winters and blows my feelings into shape so that I can recognize them and decipher them.

She is who I need.  She is who I love.  She is where I need to be.

She says words to me that I swear I've heard before.  Possibly in a past life, maybe perhaps even in a dream.  It's like a song from the radio that you think you've heard, but when you actually listen to it, you realize that it sounds nothing you expected it to.  It's new, it's real, it's not a dream and you know it's for you and you alone.  It's almost like magic that comes off of her in waves and renews me as a man.  

Yes, I am a man.  Not a monster.  She is what makes me believe I am a man.  She makes me capable of feeling and living and emoting with another human being.  This is not a memory of a dream.  This is real.  I owe this to her.

I once was lost, but my Beauty found me in an abandoned church and she makes everything alright.  She is my Grace.  In her voice, I hear all that I am to do.  In her eyes, I see all that I am meant to be.  In her arms, I feel all that makes me whole.

I am who she needs.  I am who she loves.  I am where she needs to be.  Together, we can come undone and know that we can be made whole again.

Together, we have no fear.

I am a man.  Not a monster.  I am Kurt.  She is a woman.  Not a witch.  She is Ororo.

Together, we are one.

**_Come Undone_**

**_-Duran Duran_**

_My immaculate dream, made breath and skin_

_I've been waiting for you._

_Signed with a home tattoo: Happy Birthday To You_

_Was created for you.___

_(Can't ever keep from falling apart, at the seams)_

_(Can't I believe you're taking me heart, to pieces)_

_It'll take a little time, might take a little crime_

_To come undone_

_Now we'll try to stay blind_

_To the hopes and fears outside_

_Hey child, stay wilder than the wind _

_And blow me in to cry_

_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love?_

_When you come undone.___

_Words,__ play me de ja vu_

_Like a radio tune, I swear I've heard before_

_Chills, is it something real?_

_Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers._

_(Can't ever keep from falling apart, at the seams)_

_(Can't I believe you're taking me heart, to pieces)_

_It'll take a little time, might take a little crime_

_To come undone_

_How we'll try to stay blind_

_To the hopes and fears outside_

_Hey child, stay wilder than the wind _

_And blow me in to cry_

_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love?_

_When you come undone.___

_Lost, in a snow filled sky_

_We'll make it alright, to come undone._

_Now we'll try to stay blind_

_To the hopes and fears outside_

_Hey child, stay wilder than the wind _

_And blow me in to cry_


End file.
